<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Pan by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033322">Peter Pan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>とある<br/>一方通行中心无CP<br/>时间点新约最后创约之前</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>位于伦敦西敏市的萨维尔街聚集着全英乃至全世界最顶级的男装定制裁缝店。大约三年前，我有幸成为其中一家的见习裁缝，即使目前我的主要工作还是打杂，我也深感自豪。</p><p>创立于二十世纪三十年代的这家店在这条近三百年历史的老街上算是家新店。不过女王陛下自少女时代起就是本店的忠实客户，三位公主的私服和礼服有许多出自本店裁缝之手。可以说是名副其实的“王室御用”。</p><p>在男装定制胜地，特立独行主营女装定制的本店，与萨维尔街上的其他店铺同样，新客人第一次定制必须到店量身，如有熟客引见，也会派裁缝师上门服务。</p><p>十二月底，临近圣诞节的一天，女王陛下的大管家致电，加急定制一套西装。</p><p>由于这个订单过于离奇，即使是女王的要求，接电话的我也不得不向主裁缝师请示。</p><p>一套西装，本不成问题，本店主营女装但也制作男装，并且因别具一格的时尚感很受年轻一代欢迎。问题是，这位客人不能来店量身也不方便让裁缝师上门，而且明天就要交货。</p><p>一天交货，这必然会违反萨维尔街定制协会“全定制纯手工制作不得少于50小时”的规定。</p><p> </p><p>“这位是女王陛下的贵客。”大管家用温和的语气施压。</p><p>“大概是他国的王室成员、贵族或者政要吧。”我将压力传递给主裁缝。</p><p>主裁缝与店内其他裁缝师商讨之后，又向大管家确认全定制来不及是否可以采用半定制，经过双方妥协，最后我们还是接下了这个订单。</p><p>大管家迅速传真发来了客人的尺寸。据说是由擅长裁缝的王室工作人员测量，乍一看的确细致规整。</p><p>我拿着传真走向后面主裁缝的工作室，边走边细看上面罗列的数字——</p><p>“这不可能？！一定是量错了！”</p><p>我惊叫着将这张烫手的传真递给主裁缝。</p><p> </p><p>那张纸上的数字明显是异常的，即使作为见习裁缝、不、即便是经常看着尺码表网购衣服的我姐姐也能看得出来。</p><p>身经百战的主裁缝倒是镇定。</p><p>“……好细啊？是小孩子吗？哦不对，袖长裤长远比小孩子要长，莫非是一位少女？少年？……胸围也太小了吧？”</p><p>可不是太小了吗，我用来练习打板的S码人台都要比这位客人胖上一倍。</p><p>“身长和围度完全不匹配，肯定有一部分或者全部都量错了。”我斩钉截铁地说。</p><p>“也有可能特别纤细吧，未成年本来就比较瘦。”</p><p>“那要瘦到皮包骨了？而且这个胸腰臀比和腿身比也很奇怪……既不像男性也不像女性……”</p><p> </p><p>我在脑中描绘出客人的身材，突然想起之前看到媒体报道，东方某岛国的公主得了厌食症，就是这般骨瘦如柴的样子。说起来由于与我国同为岛国并且是同样政体，两国王室关系密切，某非女王陛下的贵客真的是那位以爱为名的公主？</p><p> </p><p>“总之先跟客人确认一下吧。”</p><p>主裁缝指了指A4纸的右下角的一行小字。</p><p>我才注意到那里面写着客人的手机号码。光顾本店的外国客人有很多，但这个国际区号我很陌生。</p><p>我拿起工作室内的固定电话，拨打了纸上写着的号码。</p><p>既然是女王陛下的贵客，英语应该可以沟通吧。如果真被我猜中是东方岛国的公主……还是有点担心她的发音呢。</p><p>出乎意料电话立刻就接通了。我说明了致电的缘由，一直沉默着的话筒中传出了笑声。</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻嘻原来是那个老太婆给主人找的裁缝呀！主人登基的时候有新衣服穿啦！”</p><p>母语级的标准英语。</p><p>但绝不会是公主或公主身边的人。对方尖细的声音时而像是纯真的少女，时而像是童话中的老巫婆，令人毛骨悚然。</p><p>不由得头皮发麻的我，正不知如何接话。</p><p>“滚开，说了不要乱接我的电话！”</p><p>那边似乎换了个人，英语发音同样标准，却说着粗暴的词句。声音非常年轻，一时间听不出性别。</p><p>看样子我并没有把电话打到地狱。</p><p>于是我重新进行自我介绍，委婉地提出尺寸的问题。</p><p>“尺寸我确认过没问题，我的衣服一直都是定制的。”</p><p>毫无口音过于完美的发音，令听筒中传出的声音显得无机质。那个声音虽然年轻，却似乎有着超越年龄的重量。</p><p>不过我更关心的是，即使我仔细去听，依然无法断定客人的性别。</p><p>“为了缝制出更合身的衣服……请问您的性别是……？”我说出了另自己后悔48小时的台词。</p><p>“你是主裁缝吗？”</p><p>“不，我是助理。”</p><p>“请主裁缝接电话吧。”</p><p>我立刻觉察到自己大概搞砸了，忙将电话听筒递给主裁缝，同时祈祷客人不要告状。</p><p>没有想到主裁缝仅与客人进行了非常简短的对话，就微笑着挂了电话。</p><p>随后他召集来店里另外三位裁缝，进行分工——虽然之前大管家同意采用半定制，但是客人的体型过于特殊，无法用现有半成品进行修改，只能从零开始全定制。因此主裁缝让包括自己在内的每位裁缝负责套装的一个部分，衬衫、马甲、长裤和上衣，以便能够按照约定交货，同时也能保证累计手工时长不低于协会标准。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，约定时间分秒不差，来取衣服的大管家进了店门。</p><p>由于大管家有着无限接近肯德基爷爷的外表和内在，让我总有一种自己是备受疼爱的孙子的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>我将装着套装的盒子双手奉上。像是打听八卦一样轻声问道。</p><p>“这位女王的贵客到底是什么人啊？”</p><p>大管家也像与我分享八卦一样轻声回答。</p><p>“是童话王国的新国王哦。”</p><p> </p><p>=END=</p><p> </p><p>出试阅看到彩图就在想这身西装哪来的，不可能买得到穿着合身的成衣，肯定是定制的！于是就有了这篇流水账……。</p><p>我虽然懂点缝纫但是不懂bespoke，全是瞎写的，写着写着我想是不是应该重温一遍Kingsman(◎_◎;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>